Chains of Red
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: Summary: Italy should have payed attention to the warning signs. Or at least heard the drop of sadism in his voice "You will become one with Mother Russia, Da?" When Germany kicks Italy out, the sadistic Russia is there to sweep Italy off his feet. sort of Dark-fic. RusIta Russia/Italy


Summary: Italy should have payed attention to the warning signs. Or at least heard the drop of sadism in his voice "You vill become one with Mother Russia, Da?"

* * *

**Chains of Red**

Italy screamed when the force of the pipe made a dull sound against his back. He wanted him to stop, but couldn't bring himself to let the words slip past his tongue. It hurt so bad, but he knew he would only upset the man further if he tried to escape.

"Aaaaaah!"

"It hurts Italien?"

"Y-yes!" Italy cried.

_**Thumph!**_

The pipe connected with his neck and Italy shrieked. He could see dark spots form over his eyes. Everything was a blur to him. Where was left? Where was right? He couldn't tell.

Ivan unlocked the cuffs and let Italy's limp body fall to the floor.

_I'm going out for a vhile. Try not to break anything vhile I'm gone. And, Italy, be nice to Russia vhile I'm out. _

_Bye bye Germany! Have fun!_

That day should have never happened. It should have never happened.

"Ludwig left you," Ivan sighed, pulling the italian into an embrace. "Feliciano, I will never leave you."

Feli wanted to hate the man so much. He wanted to shy away from his cold touch and his dark aura, but he couldn't. He couldn't because he knew it was true. Ivan Barginski would never leave him. Ivan loved him more than anyone he'd ever known...well, maybe not more than Antonio.

_Strange, I've been calling you Russia all this time I forgot to ask you your name! My name is Italy Veneziano, but my human name is Feliciano Vargas._

_I am Ivan Barginski. _

_Ivan...I like it!_

_You will become one with Mother Russia, da?_

"I know you won't, Ivan. Ve~I love you."

Ivan nuzzled Feliciano's neck. He knew Feli loved him. He would never have to worry about that. Italy would never betray him. Not again, at least.

"You are so cute, little Italy," Ivan giggled childishly as he laid his 'pet' down on the already bloodstained mattress.

_How about this: we can't do it here, but I will agree to your terms. Only as your stress relief. That way, everybody is happy!_

_Why will you not become one with me?_

_Because Germany is my best friend! I can't do that to him. From now on, we will only be FWBs!_

It always felt so good to be with someone so warm. It's so cold in Russia that Ivan forgot what it was like to feel warmth.

_Oooh! AH! You're so AMAZING!_

_Feliciano, it is so warm inside of you. _

_Don't-Don't say things like that!_

_Why?_

_It makes me feel so dirty!_

_Feliciano~_

_Please. Ve~Ivan, don't call my name like thaaaaaa-! Ah! Oh!_

"Feli...Feliciano."

"Call my name again, Ivan."

"Feliciano."

"I-Ivan! Tell me how it feels to be inside me!"

Ivan burried himself inside Italy as deep as he could go. He then pulled out and thrust back in, hitting the italian's sweet spot with such a force it made the smaller country's hair stand on end.

"It is so warm inside you."

_ITALY! VHAT ARE YOU DOING!_

_Germany!?_

_RUSSIA?_

_You here to become one with us, da?_

_GET OUT!_

_Germany, please! I-we-I'm sorry! We didn't mean to do it here. We didn't know you'd be home so soon, I thought you had a meeting with your boss and it was safe and-_

_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I VILL KILL ZE BOTH OF YOU!_

_Germany I'm sorry! Please don't kick me out! I didn't mean it!_

_I hate you Italy. I hate you for doing this to me. Take Russia and get out._

Ivan thrust into the italian as fast as his hips could move. It wasn't long before Feliciano lost it all and came.

"Ah! Mmmmh. Feliciano~"

Ivan pulled out and came on Feliciano's thighs before collapsing next to him.

"It felt so good," Italy moaned, cuddling next to the russian.

It felt so cold without a blanket wrapped around him, but he didn't mind. He just wanted his Ivan to be near him. Ivan was all the comfort he needed.

"Ve, Ivan, you will never leave me right? You won't kick me out like Germany did?"

"Da. I will never leave you."

"You love me, right?"

"Da."

Feli smiled when the man drew the blanket over the both of them and wrapped his arms around his slim waist. Russia's hands moved up and burried themselves in the italian's hair, pulling his close for a deep, lustful, kiss.

_You can stay with me._

_Really? But, Germany will get angry._

_Mr. Germany is already angry with you remember._

_Oh._

_Stay with me Feliciano. Let me take care of you._

_Grazie._


End file.
